


Mulder and Scully Make a Porno

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: Mulder and Scully finally make that honeymoon video. And then some.Based on a series of Tumblr prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder comes awake slowly, feeling more relaxed and content than he has done in quite some time. Rested, he feels rested, the combination of sun, sea and sex doing him the world of good. He could get used to this.

Rolling over onto his back, Mulder glances to his left, frowning as he realizes he’s alone in the bed. That wasn’t how he’d anticipated his morning starting off – he’d been hoping for a Scully-sized lump in the bed, her unkempt red hair peeking out from beneath the sheets, but alas not. Mulder reaches out with his left hand, the cool mattress telling him she’s been gone for some time. A quick glance at the clock tells him it’s only just past 8am. They’re on vacation, early mornings should be banned in Mexico. He has a feeling he knows where she is though, and is more than happy to join her, and so he yawns, gets out of the bed, roots around for his boxers and then makes his way to the bathroom, eager to get going on his Scully hunt.

Just as he’s returning to the bedroom, the door to their bungalow opens, and in walks a damp-looking Scully, dressed in a thinly strapped blue summer dress, which barely conceals her black bikini top underneath. Her hair is pinned back, damp tendrils tucked neatly behind her ears and in her hand she carries a towel she’s taken from the poolside. She too looks rested, the tan she’s picked up in the three days that they’ve been here only serving to make her look even younger and healthier. The Caribbean sunshine is clearly doing them the world of good.

“Good morning,” she says, looking surprised to see him up.

“Morning.” Aware that he no longer has to go looking for her, Mulder decides to return to bed, sitting up against the headboard. “I was just coming to look for you.”

“I went for a swim,” she explains, moving to place the towel in the bathroom to try out.

“Couldn’t you sleep?”

“Oh I did, but I just woke up early. It’s a beautiful day out there so I wanted to make the most of it.” She re-enters the bedroom, coming to stand near the bed. “If you’re awake we could take the ferry over to the mainland,” she suggests. “I can grab a shower and –”

Before she can finish speaking, Mulder reaches out and takes hold of her hand, pulling her in towards him. “Or we could stay here,” he suggests, swinging his legs down onto the floor, trapping Scully between them. His hands move to frame her hips and he looks up at her with bedroom eyes. “The mainland will still be there tomorrow, and the next day, and the next.”

Scully shakes her head in mock disapproval. “We stayed in yesterday, and the day before.”

“We were jetlagged.”

“There was no time change.”

“We were recovering from the flight.”

“You slept on the plane.”

Smirking, Mulder’s hands move to the hem of Scully’s dress. “We’re on honeymoon.”

Sighing contentedly, and aware he’s not about to let up, Scully laces her arms around Mulder’s neck. “Yes we are.”

“And we both know what honeymoons are for.”

“We do, and that’s why it’s all we’ve been doing the past few days. We’re not as young as we used to be Mulder, and we both need time to rest and do other things.”

“That’s why I took you out to dinner last night.”

Scully laughs. “Oh really?”

“Had we been ten years younger, we could have ordered in and continued the party.”

Clicking her tongue at him, Scully plays with the hair at the back of Mulder’s neck. “We have two weeks.”

“You said it yourself Scully, we’re not as young as we used to be.” Mulder glances down at his lap, where an impressive bulge is beginning to form in his pants. “We shouldn’t waste times like this.”

Rolling her eyes, she straightens up. “I’m going to take a shower.”

“What if we compromise?”

“Compromise?”

“Let’s stay in this morning, and explore this afternoon. Tomorrow we can go visit those ruins you wanted to see.”

She eyes him carefully, trying to work out if he’s being serious or not. When she realizes he means it she nods. “You’ve got yourself a deal.” She tries to take a step back, but Mulder doesn’t release her from his grasp. “What? Mulder, I need a shower.”

“It can wait,” he says, sliding his hands up beneath her dress and up the back of her legs. “I’ve got plans for you right now.”

“I don’t want to dirty the bed.”

“That can’t be avoided I’m afraid.” Without warning he pulls her onto his lap, smiling to himself when she moves willingly to straddle him, settling herself against his erection. She’s right, they aren’t getting any younger, but his body still responds to her easily. Apparently marriage is an aphrodisiac for him.

“I’ve been in the sea. I’m covered in salt and –”

“We’ll call for new sheets later.”

Scully looks as though she’s about to argue more, yet seems to think twice and, accepting his arguments, leans down to kiss him. As the kiss deepens, Mulder scoots back on the bed to stretch out, moving Scully so she’s flush up against him, and then rolls them over, pushing up her dress, so he’s settled in the vee of her thighs, his erection pressed against her through their underwear. When they finally break apart, Scully is smiling sweetly up at him. “Mmm, that’s nice.”

“I can do more than nice.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Hmm…” The possibilities were endless. Suddenly an idea pops into his head. He’s thought about it before, but has never said anything, the conversation never coming up between them. Now however it’s different. They’re married now. “You wanna make that honeymoon video now?”

“Mulder…” Scully pushes her partner off of her, meeting his leering gaze. She musters her best disapproving look.

“What? You think I’m joking?”

“I remember the last time you said that.”

“Last time we were pretending. This time we’re married.” He tries again, leaning in to pepper kisses along her jaw. “No one will see it Scully, only you and me. Unless you want them to, in which case I’ll see what I can do.” He’s joking and Scully knows it, but she still frowns up at him. “Think about how hot it would be…watching ourselves back on camera. You’d be able to see yourself the way I do…” He sits back, slowly trailing his hands down her body, illicitly goose pimples on her body as he moves. “How beautiful you are, how your body responds when I touch you…” He shifts further down the bed and moments later Scully arches her back as she feels his mouth on her through her panties. “How wet you are… How fucking hot you look when I fuck you.”

As Scully let’s out a whimper Mulder pulls back, looking decidedly smug.

“Okay,” she whispers breathlessly, the words surprising her husband and just about blowing his mind in the process.

Xxxx

Mulder is about to reach for his phone when Scully grabs hold of his hand and shakes his head. “No.”

“No?” He wonders if she’s changed her mind already, and is about to ask why when she continues.

“We’re not using your phone. You’ll end up sending it to Skinner by mistake.”

“Look, just because I text him that one time thinking it was your number –”

“I couldn’t look him in the eye for weeks after Mulder.”

He laughs at the memory, though he paid dearly for it at the time of course. “We’re not using your phone,” he counters. “What if you send it to Bill? I know we’re married now Scully, but he’d still kick my ass.”

“I check my messages before I send them, unlike some people.”

“No, not your phone.”

“Fine,” she smirks. “Then I guess we’re not doing this.”

She thinks she’s called his bluff, but Mulder knows otherwise. “You brought the camera that your mom got us for a wedding present.” It’s sitting in her hand luggage, he saw her pack it just a few nights before. “I’m almost certain that can record too.”

“I don’t think that’s what she wanted me to use it for.”

“We’ll just make sure we don’t include it in the vacation report we give her when she next comes over.”

He thinks she’s about to say no, but Scully surprises him yet again when she pushes him off of her and gets up off of the bed, locating her overnight bag by the wardrobe. She returns moments later with the camera in hand and then holds it out towards him. “You’re the Director.”

Mulder grins. “Let’s get it on honey.” 

Xxxx

“You know Scully, people pay hundreds of bucks to see a strip show like this.”

Scully hesitates, her dress up over her head. For a moment Mulder fears she’s about to change her mind and put it back on, but then she removes it completely and throws it at him, the garment momentarily blocking the camera. “Shut up Mulder.”

“Keep going G-woman.” He lifts his gaze momentarily from the viewfinder, his breath quickening as he looks over at his wife, her recently purchased black bikini hugging her curves. Scully reaches up, her hands making quick work of her bra clasp, and then she returns her hands to her side, the bikini top remaining in place and protecting her modesty. She’s such a fucking tease, and she’s so good at this. Mulder half wonders whether she’s done this before, performed a strip show with an old boyfriend, or perhaps made a home movie of their own, but he doesn’t want to know, and quite frankly he doesn’t care. She’s wearing his ring on her left hand, she’s married to him now, and he’s the one she’ll do this with for the rest of their lives.

“A little more Scully.”

“I’m not sure you deserve to see it.” She’s definitely teasing now. “You’re a little overdressed yourself.”

Mulder transfers the camera to his left hand, then with his right tugs down his boxers, kicking them off to the side. He doesn’t move the camera from his wife’s face however, wanting to focus on her rather than himself. He sees the flush that appears on her cheeks, her eyes widen ever so slightly as she sees his cock spring free and the way her tongue sneaks out to lick her lips. She’s probably not even aware she’s doing it, but the camera will show it, it’ll show her just how hot she is.

“Is that better?”

Rather than answer, Scully lifts her shoulders, the movement sending her bikini straps down her arms, the garment falling to the floor and baring her breasts. Mulder groans, flexing his right hand, as though picturing himself cupping her breasts. In Scully’s words she may not be getting any younger, but her body certainly doesn’t reflect her age. Her breasts are still full and pert, despite her pregnancy, her exercise regime no doubt helping. She looks incredible, and sometimes Mulder feels the need to pinch himself to ensure he’s not dreaming – sometimes he can’t quite believe she’s with him, let alone married to him now.

She moves off to take off her panties next, but Mulder’s words stop her in her tracks. “Get on the bed,” he orders, moving to stand himself. He’s the Director now, he’s the one giving orders. Scully obeys and within seconds she’s flat on her back in the center of the bed, her eyes following Mulder as he stalks around the bed, training the camera on her. Satisfied he’s covered every angle, he then kneels on the edge of the bed, shifting closer to his wife. He reaches down and removes her panties himself, the camera catching the moment her recently waxed pussy, a wedding present to him, is revealed. “Beautiful,” he says, moving his thumb down to circle her clit at the same time he pans the camera up to her face, just as Scully gasps then bites down on her lip hard. Before she can get carried away he pulls back, encouraging her to spread her legs to him. “You’re so fucking hot,” he comments, trailing the camera up and down her body. “The best porn ever.”

Her face flushing, Scully reaches out, gesturing towards the camera. “Let me film you for a while.”

Mulder shakes his head. “I’m the Director,” he reminds her. “This is all about you.” He sinks onto his stomach so that he’s eye level with her pussy. Scully squirms on the bed, knowing full well what’s coming. Zooming in ever so slightly, Mulder runs a finger up and down her slit, smiling to himself. “You’re so wet,” he comments. “This is turning you on isn’t it?”

“You’re turning me on,” Scully counters, moaning as he pushes a finger into her pussy and then retreats and adds a second. She’s soaked now, and as Mulder speeds up his ministrations he sees Scully reach down and begin caressing her breasts. “Wait a second,” he says, getting back up onto his knees without breaking stride. He quickly zooms out on the camera, wanting to immortalize every part of her. “Tell me how it feels,” he says, thinking a commentary to their movie is just what he needs.

“It feels good,” she answers, closing her eyes in contentment. “You feel good but… Oh!” Mulder alters the angle of his fingers, curling them upwards to hit the spot that makes her toes curl. In response, Scully arches her back up off the bed. “Oh god, if you keep doing that I’m going to come.”

“You were saying,” prompts Mulder, trying to keep himself under control. This movie of theirs is only just getting started, he can’t come now. “It’s good but…?”

“I want more.”

“More?

“I want you inside of me.”

“Not yet,” he replies, suddenly removing his fingers from her. As Scully whimpers in protest he edges up the bed and places his fingers against her mouth. “Taste yourself,” he orders, as Scully takes his fingers into her mouth, batting her eyelashes up at him and the camera as she does so. Fucking tease indeed.

An idea springs to mind, and Mulder gets up off the bed once again. “I’ve got something else in mind for you first.” He moves round to the end of the bed so he’s at the right angle. “Touch yourself.”

“Mulder…” It isn’t like she’s never done it in front of him before, but Scully is getting impatient and it’s showing. “Can’t you just hurry up and fuck me?”

Normally those words would shoot straight to Mulder’s groin, but today he grins instead. “We’re definitely not showing your mom this movie.” Although he’s pretty sure that soundbite will keep him hard for the rest of his life.

“Do you want me to beg? Is that what you want?”

“I want you to touch yourself. The begging can come later.”

Scully slowly slides her left hand down her body, pausing to cup her breast on route, pinching the nipple a little harder than Mulder usually does. He focuses the camera on her, his breath hitching as she continues down to her sex, bringing two fingers to circle her clit. “Yeah,” he whispers, transferring the camera to his other hand while he begins to stroke himself. “That’s it, just like that.”

Scully keeps her eyes on him as she continues to play with her clit, then brings her right hand down to join in on the action, slipping a finger into her pussy.

“Tell me how it feels,” Mulder demands, his voice raspy. God she’s so fucking hot, he knew he’d married well but this just proves it.

“So good,” she purrs. “I’m so hot and wet…”

“I bet you used to do this all the time before we got together.” Of course Mulder knows Scully had sexual partners before him, she was no virgin before they got together, but he likes the idea of her wanting him as much as he did her, of longing for him, stretched out in her motel bed, touching herself and wishing it was him. “What did you used to think about when you were touching yourself?”

“You,” she purrs, playing up for the camera. He lets her.

“Doing what?”

“Bending me over the desk in the office and taking me.” She lowers her gaze, watching Mulder touch himself, and then stops what she’s doing and sits up, gesturing for the camera. Mulder shakes his head, but she’s insistent. “Tit for tat,” she says as she takes the camera from his grasp and turns it round to face him. She smiles, biting her lip as Mulder slows his strokes.

“How does it feel?” She asks, repeating his earlier question.

“Hard,” Mulder responds. “It’s not as good as when you do it.”

“Did you used to think about me when you touched yourself, before we got together?”

Mulder nods. “All the time.”

“What did you imagine?”

“Bending you over the desk in the office and taking you,” he says with a smirk. “Sneaking my hand up your skirt when we were in meetings with Skinner, making you come while he sat opposite, you sneaking under the desk in the basement and blowing me.”

Scully moans, then gets up onto her knees and moves closer towards him. Before Mulder can register what’s happening she slaps away his hand, leans forward and takes his cock into her mouth.

“Jesus!”

Scully descends on him, her lips trailing up and down his shaft. All the blood in his body descends to his cock, but somehow Mulder still remembers that they’re filming this and he takes back control of the camera, focusing back on Scully as she gives him a blowjob to remember. She brings the hand that was controlling the camera down to hold his hips, urging him forward just a little. Mulder groans as she takes him deep, so deep, and he moves his free hand to cup the back of her neck, telling her without words that what she’s doing is great, so fucking great. He removes the tie from her hair, her damp curls falling loose around her shoulders, and she hums her satisfaction. She pulls back momentarily for some air and then tries again, looking up at him – and the camera – as she takes him into her mouth once again, and moves to cup his balls. Mulder feels the tell-tale signs of impending release, the familiar stirring in his groin, but he doesn’t want to come yet, the movie still has some way to go.

“Enough,” he gasps, relieved when Scully releases him and sits back on her heels, looking mighty pleased with herself. He can’t wait to fuck the smile off of her face. “It’s my turn.” Scully nods, then hands him back the camera, allowing him to be in charge for their final scene. “How do you want to do this?” he asks, letting out a deep breath as Scully suddenly turns onto her hands and knees and grabs hold of the headboard.

“Like this,” she tells him. “The camera angle is better this way.”

She must have done this before, Mulder thinks, as he gets up onto the bed behind his wife. Either that or she’s been living a secret life as a porn star. Taking hold of his cock, he aligns it with Scully’s center and then pushes into her, filling her slowly. They moan in stereo, the sensations coupled with the realization of what they’re doing making them both feel so damn good. When Mulder finally feels himself bottom out he begins to thrust in and out, glancing down at the viewfinder to see his cock move in and out of her, covered in Scully’s juices. He groans, his free hand resting on the small of her back, tracing the outline of her fading tattoo. He only wishes Ed Jerse could see the two of them now; hell, maybe he’ll send him a copy of the honeymoon video.

“Yes,” Scully pants, her hands clutching the headboard. “You feel so good.”

“So do you.” He’s finding it hard to speak now, concentrating on making Scully come before he loses control himself. “You look so fucking hot Scully. We look so fucking hot.”

“Yeah…” She brings her left hand down towards her clit and starts rubbing herself as Mulder speeds up his thrusts. “What are you doing Scully?” He wants to get it on camera.

“I’m touching myself.”

“What are you doing?”

“I’m rubbing my clit….I’m pinching it and…oh yes please…” She’s chasing her orgasm now, and he’s only too happy to help her get there.

“I can’t wait for you to see this,” he tells her. “Watching my cock disappear inside of you.”

“Yes.”

“Are you going to come?” He gathers her hair into a makeshift ponytail, tugging on it as he feels her near the edge.

“I’m…almost…there…”

“Come for me Scully.”

“Fuck…yeah…”

“Come for me now.” Releasing her hair, Mulder slaps his wife on the ass, smiling to himself as the move sends her over the edge. He feels her pussy clamp down around him, hears her cry out, and watches as she collapses onto her stomach, trembling from the intensity of her orgasm. “Who needs porn when I’ve married you Scully,” he comments, flipping her onto her back, spreading her legs and diving back into her immediately. He sits back up on his knees, somehow managing to keep his hand steady to focus the camera back on them as he begins to pound into her, rubbing her clit furiously in an attempt to get her off once more. It feels like seconds later that Scully is arching her back, her walls fluttering around him as she cries out yet again, louder this time. It’s a good job they don’t have any immediate neighbors, Mulder thinks to himself, and then suddenly he’s unable to think any more. He groans, stilling against his wife as he spills into her, shuddering as his own orgasm overwhelms him. They stay like that momentarily, the camera still filming as their heavy breathing fills the room, and then finally Mulder bends down to kiss his wife.

“Fuck that was so hot,” He announces as he pulls out of Scully and collapses on the bed on his back.

Giggling, she rolls over onto her side, snuggling up against him. “That was fun.”

“Fun? I think you almost killed me. Are you sure you weren’t a porn star in a previous life Scully?”

“Quite sure.”

“Well if medicine doesn’t work out I think we’ve found a new career for you.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.”

‘We should do this again,“ he announces breathlessly. "We could make a compilation. Upload it to Pornhub as a cumpilation. It’ll be the most viewed for sure.”

Scully swats him on the chest. “That video is going nowhere,” she reminds him. “This camera is never leaving my sight. Neither are you,” she adds. “If you even hint at leaving me, I’m posting this online.”

“You’re forgetting I’m the one with no shame. A sex tape with you will only heighten my street cred Scully. If anything this tape means you can never leave me. It’s extra collateral along with that wedding ring of yours.”

“I guess that means we’re stuck with one another,” Scully says with a sleepy smile. Mulder grins back and nods enthusiastically.

“I guess it does.” He sighs contentedly, never wanting this honeymoon to end. “C'mon, let’s shower and go explore.”

He goes to move but Scully places her hand on his chest, keeping him in place. “You know, now that we’re married the sex will soon stop,” she says with a smirk. “I say we enjoy the honeymoon period while we can.”

“You don’t want to go to the mainland?”

“We have two more weeks,” she says repeating his earlier words. “The ruins can wait.” She snatches the camera out of his hand. “And this time, I’m the Director.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Mulder.”

Mulder blinks as he opens the front door. He doesn’t look too impressed to see his visitor, but he doesn’t look surprised either. He’s only been awake a matter of minutes, plus he has the headache from hell. He’s not entirely sure he’s not hallucinating. “She sent you.” It’s not a question; he knows full well that Scully’s been in touch with their former superior, their friend. She feels guilty, Mulder knows that. She couldn’t live with him, but she couldn’t bear to see him on his own either. “You can tell her I’m okay. My gun is locked away and I can’t get past the child-proofing on the pill boxes. I’m not going anywhere just yet.”

“I’m glad you’re finding it so funny,” replies Skinner, looking equally unimpressed, not that Mulder can blame him. Mulder knows he looks a sorry state; he hasn’t showered in days and he can’t recall the last time he shaved. Since Scully packed her bags and walked out three days ago, he hasn’t really done much except mope around the house and drown his sorrows with his new-found friend Jack Daniels. “Scully tried to get in contact and worried when she couldn’t reach you.”

“My phone is in a state of disrepair.” He threw it at the wall the first night, when he stared at it for more than an hour, willing it to ring, for Scully to apologize for walking out, and to tell him she was coming home. Of course it didn’t ring. Scully won’t apologize, she has nothing to apologize for. He’s the one who pushed her away repeatedly until finally she’d tired of it, telling him she’d found a place to stay in DC, needing time to collect her thoughts and look after her own mental health for a few weeks. It was only temporary she’d stressed. What she’d failed to mention was the six-month lease she’d taken out on the new apartment. Apparently they both had different definitions of temporary. “Nice to see that Scully’s so worried she couldn’t find the time to check herself.”

“She had to work today.” Mulder swears there’s a pointed edge to Skinner’s words, as though reminding him that at least one of them has a proper job. He ignores it.

“I’m available 24/7.”

“You think she made this decision lightly?”

After a moment Mulder sighs. “Right now I don’t want to think.” He doesn’t want to get into this right now. “I suppose you want to come inside, check there are no sharp objects for me to play with?”

Skinner doesn’t share the joke. “It’s not funny Mulder.”

“I’m not laughing. C’mon,” he says, gesturing behind him. “Come in and take a load off Walter. I’ve got whisky.”

“I’m driving.”

“I’ll water it down for you.”

“Tea would be good. Or whatever you’ve got.”

Mulder forces a smile. “Water it is then.”

He turns and leads Skinner into the house, trying to ignore the mess in front of him. When Scully had lived here – before the darkness descended – he’d been reasonably house proud, aware that it had meant a lot to his wife. His study was a picture of disorganized chaos, but outside of that he kept everything tidy. But then she left. Now, now empty tumblers decorate the coffee table, old coffee cups leaving well-worn stains on the glass. Books are scattered across the sofa, along with newspaper clippings, the print no doubt leaving marks on the couch. Right now he couldn’t care less. A folder sits on the floor next to a near empty bottle of Jack Daniels, the same folder which led to their last real argument, to Scully storming out to find solace with her mom for a few nights. The folder which contains all of the information he’s found so far on William. Scully had asked him to stop looking, and for a few weeks he had, but the temptation was too much. Fox Mulder had spent more than half his life looking for his sister; he couldn’t be expected to give up the search for his son. In making that decision however, he’d unwittingly given up on his marriage.

“Excuse the mess,” he comments. “If I’d known I was having company I’d have cleaned up.” He points to the sofa. “Take a load off, if you can find space.” While Skinner looks around the room, trying to mask his disapproval, Mulder retrieves the folder, then lifts up the bottle. “You’re sure I can’t tempt you?”

“It’s 10am Mulder.”

“It’s happy hour somewhere.”

“I’ll pass thanks.” Skinner tentatively gathers together a pile of books and deposits them on the floor, then settles himself on the sofa.

“Well, in that case I’ll go on the lookout for some coffee. Make yourself at home. Read a book or find something on the TV. I think Jerry Springer is on, so there might be someone with a more pathetic existence than mine.” He walks off, heading for his study to deposit the file. As he goes, Skiner has another look around the room, then moves to help a little with the tidying. He collects the newspaper clippings, frowning as he glances through them, then sets them on the edge of the coffee table. He spots the remote control and picks it up, finding the power button and switching on the TV, thinking he can at least be entertained while he’s helping clean up. Just as he moves to pick up a coffee cup, the TV comes on and resumes playing. “Bending me over the desk in the office and taking me.” He looks up and his mouth drops as an image of Scully appears in front of him, and her voice sounds out. She’s laid out in the middle of a bed, and she’s stark naked, fucking herself with two fingers as she stares into the camera. It’s the hottest fucking image he’s ever seen in his life.

Skinner drops the coffee cup, the now cold liquid spilling to the floor. “Shit!” He quickly retrieves the remote control again, holding it as though it’s a ticking time bomb. Within seconds he’s switched off the television, plunging the room into silence once again, but he knows that image will stay with him forever. When he eventually turns, he sees Mulder standing in the doorway, looking as though he’s about to cry. Mulder knows how pathetic it looks; his wife has just left him and here he is watching their old sex tape back by himself. Pathetic doesn’t even cover it. 

Neither of them speak for a while, Skinner concentrates on picking up the coffee mug, while Mulder just takes in the scene silently.

“You’re an idiot,” Skinner eventually comments, handing Mulder the remote on his way to the kitchen to dispose of the mug. His face is flushing furiously when he returns. Mulder’s aware his superior has harbored feelings for his wife over the years, but he’s embarrassed at being caught out. “You had all that and you let it go.”

“I know.” He doesn’t want a lecture right now. He just wants his wife back, to pretend that the last few months haven’t happened. Maybe the last few years actually. How he’d love to return to the days of their honeymoon, to Playa del Carmen where everything seemed perfect. Times seemed easier then. “Please Walter, don’t tell Scully you saw – ”

“Of course I won’t.” Skinner sighs. “On one condition.”

Mulder huffs out a laugh. “An ultimatum.”

“It’s a simple one. Get better Mulder.”

“If only it was as easy as that.”

“It’s not easy, not in the least, but you have people willing to help you. Scully deserves more than this, and so do you.” He nods in the direction of the television. “She looked happy there.” He’s at least pretending his gaze never went lower than her face.

“She was. We both were. But that was in the past. A lot of shit has happened since then.”

“So you work through it. Drinking the pain away is only a temporary fix. It’s not doing either of you any good.”

“Since when have you been an expert on this?”

“Since my wife left me.”

Of course, Mulder thinks to himself. He berates himself for even asking. “What makes you think Scully will come back?”

“It’s different. I could have got Sharon back but I made mistakes along the way. I’m here to make sure you don’t do the same.”

Feeling a lump form at the back of his throat, Mulder busies himself by collecting the remainder of the coffee mugs from the table. “What do you suggest?” he asks, his voice strained.

“Therapy, talking to someone. It helps,” he adds. “Exercise…hobbies…throwing out the whisky…putting a different DVD in when you have visitors…” Glancing up at Mulder, Skinner sees that tears are now trailing down the other man’s cheeks. Now they both feel like shit.

“Do you think she’ll come back?”

“She needs time, but I’m sure of it. But first you need a new phone.” He meets Mulder’s questioning glance. “How’s Scully going to call if you don’t have a damn phone?” After a moment Mulder nods, lifting a hand to wipe away his tears. “You’re Mulder and Scully. You two belong together. You just need some help Mulder, but you’ll get there.” He smiles sadly. “And when you do, make sure Scully is in charge of any tapes the two of you make.”


	3. Chapter 3

Scully stands in front of her husband, watching as he searches through a mountain of video tapes and DVDs. “Mulder, what I don’t understand is how this guy knew about your secret rendezvous signal.” She frowns when she realizes he isn’t paying any attention.

“Who cares about any of that, Scully?” he says. “I can’t find “The Lost Martian.” When he said that that episode of The Twilight Zone didn’t exist, that’s when I knew he was a crazy person. It’s a classic. So I came home, and I checked my box DVD set, and it wasn’t on there. I checked all my episode guidebooks. No mention of it. I searched online. Nothing. So now I’m going through my tapes because I’m sure I recorded it at some point.”

Scully resists the urge to sigh. So much for their date night. Mulder is distracted, which means their chances of ending up in a restaurant as planned within the next thirty minutes were slim to none. “Well, maybe it’s one of those other shows, like Outer Limits or –”

“Confuse The Twilight Zone with The Outer Limits? Do you even know me?!”

“Can we talk about this over dinner, please?” She’s losing patience now.

“I’m not gonna be able to eat until I find this. Ever again.”

“It can’t be that good of an episode.”

“It’s not about the episode, Scully. It’s about my memory of seeing my first Twilight Zone. It changed me. You don’t forget that. I was eight years old, my parents let me stay up till midnight because that was back in the day when it only aired, you know, late at night on some local channel.

“Mulder…”

“I’ve been through every single video I own,” he says, clearly frustrated.

“All of them?” Scully’s eyes suddenly sparkle with mischief, but Mulder is too caught up in his own thoughts to notice.

“I know I recorded it and yet I can’t find it.” Suddenly Mulder registers just what his wife has been asking him. “And yes,” he says. “All my tapes. I may have found a few home movies too while I was looking.”

“Oh? Anything of interest?”

“You could say that.” He begins sifting through a pile of DVDs to his right. “These were particularly noteworthy.” Pulling out three cases, he hands them to Scully.

“Which ones are these?” Thankfully her plan to distract him seems to be working.

“The bottom one was your birthday,” he replies, searching Scully’s eyes for a reaction. As if on cue, Scully feels a flush spread over her body as she recalls that evening. It had been her request that time, to make another movie, and she remembers requesting a few other things too. Mulder had been only too happy to oblige, though he was unlikely to refuse anything when aroused. “I think there’s also Christmas 2013.” The year after the world was supposed to end, a year of relief and savoring life, and the year before their problems started. “And this,” he says, pointing to the other case. “Is from Mexico.”

Scully raises her eyebrows. “The honeymoon. I’d almost forgotten about this one.”

“It’s a pretty hot movie from what I recall.”

“It was a good vacation.”

“Good movie too.”

“You watch it a lot?”

Scully can’t quite figure out the look that crosses Mulder’s face – guilt perhaps – but his expression is soon replaced by a smirk. “I hear it’s a top-viewed video on those websites I don’t frequent.”

“Ha. Ha.”

“I may have watched it once or twice. It saves me from having to enter my credit card details on the internet,” he adds. “Although it’s no fun watching it on your own.” He means it as a joke, as a throwback to the evenings when they would watch them together, but Scully seems to rise to the occasion.

“You did invite me over for a date night,” she says wistfully, looking down at the DVDs. “It’s been a while since we’ve had a movie night.”

“I thought you were hungry?” As she looks up at him, Mulder realizes she is starving. But not necessarily for food.

“I’ll call for a takeaway. It’ll take a while,” she says, retrieving her cell phone. “Chinese?” As Mulder nods, Scully heads out into the kitchen to make the order. She returns a few minutes later looking pleased with herself. “Takeaway is going to be 45 minutes at least.” She holds out her hand. “I’ve got an idea of how we can pass the time. Let’s see if I can’t take your mind off of the Twilight Zone.”

Mulder quickly gets to his feet, sending a pile of DVDs crashing to the floor. He isn’t going to turn her offer down – he isn’t an idiot.

Xxx

Mulder has never tidied up so fast in his life, making quick work of clearing away the videotapes. Scully meanwhile has placed the DVD into the player and is waiting for him on the sofa, scooting forward as he joins her so that he can sit behind her. She positions herself against him, her back to his chest, and once they are both settled she presses play.

“Oh god!” she exclaims, as the movie starts and the camera closes in on her sitting in the bed of their honeymoon suite. “Look at how young I am!”

“It wasn’t that long ago Scully.”

“Hey!”

“I mean, you still look young,” Mulder explains, as they watch Scully begin to remove her sundress.

“Look at all my freckles!”

“The sun suits you.”

“Which is surprising given how little sun we got that vacation.”

“What do you mean?”

“We barely left the hotel Mulder.”

“It was our honeymoon.”

“I wanted to explore Mexico.”

“I didn’t hear you complaining at the time.” She turns and smiles at him. She certainly doesn’t have any regrets.

“Look how beautiful you are Scully.” The Scully on TV has just undone her bra but was still concealing her modesty. “Now you can see what I see when I look at you.”

“You’re a little overdressed yourself,” they hear Scully say, as the camera shifts and there’s a rustle of clothing off screen signalling that Mulder is beginning to strip. Desire is evident in Scully’s eyes on screen, her face flushed with arousal, and her tongue darts out to lick her lips as Mulder gets naked.

Back in the living room, Mulder bites back a moan as real-life Scully shifts against him, brushing against his erection as she does so. She’s just as turned on as he is, he realizes with a smirk, and his hands drift from where they’d been resting on her stomach up to her breasts as the Scully in the movie lets her bra drop to the ground.

“Yes,” he hears Scully whimper in front of him. He leans forward, pressing kisses behind her ear and in the crook of her neck which he knows she likes. “Do you like that?” he asks, well aware that she likes it very much. “You’re so fucking hot Scully, stripping for me.” He knows just how much his wife is turned on when he talks to her during sex. “I was so hard watching you do that; as hard as I am now. I couldn’t wait to taste you, to be inside of you.” As one hand continues to caress her breasts over her shirt, the other makes its way down her body, slipping into the waistband of her pants and trailing lower. “I remember how wet you were when I finally got to taste you. Are you wet now Scully?”

Before he can dip a little lower and find out for himself, Scully pulls his hand from her pants and locates the remote control. She scrambles to her feet as Mulder worries that he’s misread the signals; that he’s gone too far. But then she turns around to face him, a wicked gleam in her eye. “Get your clothes off Mulder,” she orders, and he rushes to comply.

Xxxx

Mulder has experienced some pretty mind-blowing things in his time, mostly thanks to his hot, red-headed siren of a wife, but this comes close to topping them all. He’s naked, stretched out on the couch on his side next to his equally bare wife who’s on her back, her legs spread. He has two fingers inside of her and is fucking her as though her life depends on her. And if the way she’s clutching at his arm, pressing her nails into his flesh, is anything to go by, it does. The two of them are fixated on the screen, where TV Mulder is doing exactly the same thing to his wife on the bed.

“Oh god, if you keep doing that I’m going to come,” TV Scully announces just as her real-life counterpart moans out loud. “Wasn’t this a movie?” she asks, and Mulder is impressed she’s able to think of anything other than what he’s doing to her. “A movie within a movie?”

“Do you mean Inception? A dream within a dream?” Scully cries out as Mulder speeds up his movements. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Scully, but this is fucking hot.” He stops suddenly as TV Mulder withdraws his fingers from his wife’s pussy, and Scully’s whimper of frustration matches the one on screen. “Taste yourself,” Movie Mulder orders, and real-life Mulder copies him, his cock feeling impossibly hard as Scully takes his fingers into her mouth and begins sucking on them. They both watch the movie progress, on screen Mulder telling his wife to touch herself. Back in the Unremarkable House, Scully glances up at her husband, shaking her head as he removes his fingers from her mouth. “Uh uh.”

“Come on Scully. Don’t tell me you’re suddenly shy after all this time.”

“I don’t want to.”

“You touch yourself all the time during sex.”

“Exactly!” she replies. “I spent so long doing that while we were apart. Now that we’re back together I want you to touch me. Please?” she adds in a pleading tone she knows Mulder can’t resist.

Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, Mulder nods in agreement and sits up, straddling his wife and trailing kisses down her body. As his eyes flick over to the television, Mulder sees his wife on screen cup her breasts and pinch her nipples, and he pauses to do the same before he scoots down on the sofa so he’s in line with her pussy which is now glistening with arousal. He copies Scully in the movie as she circles her clit with one hand and slips a finger from his other hand into her heat.

“Tell me how it feels,” on screen Mulder demands, and without being prompted real-life Scully answers. “So good, so very very good.”

“Do you want to know how you feel to me Scully?” Mulder asks, momentarily replacing his left hand on Scully’s clit with his tongue. “You feel so hot, so fucking wet. You’re getting close, I can tell, your thighs are starting to shake and I can feel your pussy drawing my finger in. You want more don’t you?”

“Yes,” Scully gasps as Mulder gives her what she wants and adds a second finger. Meanwhile, the couple on screen are sharing fantasies, Scully confessing that she used to think about Mulder fucking her in the office. Then the tables turn and on screen Scully takes the camera from her husband as she asks him what he thinks about when he touches himself.

Back in the living room Scully wraps her hand around Mulder’s cock and begins stroking. “What do you fantasize about Mulder?” she whispers as they continue to touch one another.

Mulder listens to his old self respond before replying. “The office fantasy is still up there,” he admits. “More so now we’re back in the basement. But I don’t care about the details Scully, not anymore. After everything we’ve been through Scully, I just count myself a lucky sonofabitch. There was a time when I honestly feared we’d never get to do this again, so as long as I have you here with me, I don’t care what happens.”

Scully pauses in her stroking, tears glistening in her eyes. “Porn isn’t supposed to be sentimental Mulder,” she sniffs.

Laughing, Mulder leans in and kisses her soundly on the lips. “Says the Porn Queen.”

“The Porn Queen?”

“Look at yourself,” he says, gesturing at the TV. Scully follows his gaze, her face flushing as she watches herself give Mulder a blow job. “Sucking my cock like a pro.”

“I guess if the X-Files don’t work out, I’ve got a back-up career besides medicine,” she says as she sits up, gets onto her knees, bends forward and takes him into her mouth.

“Fuck!” Mulder closes his eyes, trying to hold it together. He doesn’t trust himself to look at either Scully or the TV, too close to the edge for that double visual stimulation. “Scully,” he begs, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady himself. “Please baby, stop.” But of course she takes no notice, instead bringing her left hand into play to cup his balls. “Scully…” He’s getting desperate now. He’s been hard ever since Scully had suggested they watch their honeymoon video, and now he’s fast approaching the point of no return. “Scully I’m not as young as I used to be. Give an old man a break. Stop and then we can both be satisfied.”

Scully relents, releasing his cock from the confines of her mouth, and sits up. Her eyes dart over towards the screen as she watches her younger self get up onto her knees, Mulder position himself behind her and slip into her heat. “Fuck that’s so hot,” she comments, eyeing Mulder for confirmation. He nods.

“Who needs pay per view when you’ve got movies like this lying around?”

Smirking, Scully then turns on her knees to face the arm of the sofa, arching her back in invitation. Mulder isn’t stupid, he doesn’t waste any time in scooting behind her, running his erection through her folder before slowly slipping into her heat. He groans, looking on as Scully glances to her right to watch the two of them begin to fuck on TV. The camera closes in on Mulder’s cock as he pumps leisurely in and out of her heat. “Look at that Scully. That’s what I see each time I fuck you, your wet, juicy cunt begging for more. Do you see it?”

“So good.”

“So good,” he agrees, speeding up his thrusts to match his on screen counterpart. “We’re so good together Scully.”

“You look so fucking hot Scully. We look so fucking hot,” says Mulder in the movie, and real-life Mulder has to agree. “You’re the sexiest woman I’ve ever met,” he says as his wife brings a hand up to start rubbing her clit, just as she does so in the movie. “God I’ve missed this so much, I’ve missed you so much Scully, I love….” He’s interrupted by Scully’s orgasm, his wife crying out as it overtakes her. As she clamps down on him, her body trembling, Mulder glances over at the television as his younger self slaps his wife on the ass, the move triggering her orgasm. The double sensation – seeing and feeling her come around him sends him hurtling closer to the edge, and as movie Mulder pulls out of Scully, flips her over onto her back and dives back in, real-life Mulder does the same. He half hopes Scully has another orgasm in her, but before he can even think about helping her along he finds himself soaring, his body jerking as he spills into her. “Fuck!” he exclaims as he collapses onto his wife, his body spent.

Smiling, Scully wraps her arms and legs around him, peppering his face with kisses before finally settling on his laps. “Hi,” she says sweetly as the two of them share another kiss. Pulling away, they then look over at the television as Scully finds her second release on screen, Mulder following hot on her heels.

“I guess we had more stamina back then,” chuckles Scully.

“Or maybe nowadays I’m better at rocking your world,” Mulder counters, as the on screen couple shares some small talk.

“Or maybe I got bored and faked it.”

“Ouch Scully. Boring? Us? I’m half afraid I can’t keep up.”

“That was hot though,” Scully comments as Mulder pulls out of her. “It’s a good movie.”

“We were so happy,” Mulder replies, reaching for the blanket that covers the back of the couch.

“Aren’t you happy now?” Scully asks, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

He smiles reassuringly, covering her with the blanket. “Of course I am Scully. I’m happier than I’ve been in a long, long time. Are you?”

“Well,” she begins, and Mulder’s eyes narrow. “I could be better.”

“Oh?”

“I think the couch is ruined,” she replies seriously. “I’m currently in a pretty impressive wet spot.”

“Sorry.” Mulder shifts them both so his wife is more comfortable. “We can buy a new couch,” he suggests. “Get one at the weekend. That’s if you wanted to choose one together.”

Scully smiles, aware at just what her husband is implying. “I’m not moving back in if you’re in charge of the décor Mulder.”

That answers his question. “I wouldn’t dream of it. It’s your job Scully.” He thinks back to her earlier words. “What else would make you happy?”

“Honestly?”

A moment of hesitation. “Yes.”

“Food.”

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door. Scully’s grin widens. “Actually, you answering the door would make me very happy.”

The reality is Mulder doesn’t ever want to move, but then he also wants to keep his wife happy. “Yes dear.”

“I knew I married you for a reason.”

“That and my ability to direct awesome home videos.”

Scully kisses him, then watches as he rises from the sofa and locates his discarded clothes. “That too.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Did you get it?”

Mulder holds up three cans of paint, before placing them on the floor by the door and entering the current spare room slash store room, soon to be nursery. “Willow Tree green, all ready to go on the walls. Although I’m not sure why we need so many tins Scully, the room isn’t that big.”

“We’ll need to do a few coats,” she replies, opening another cardboard box. She’s taken it upon herself to clear out the room before they decorate, not trusting Mulder to do it himself. “It’s such a light color that the blue that’s on there now will show through otherwise.”

“We could have stayed with blue. It’s a calming color and besides, we’re modern day parents, we don’t care if our little girl is surrounded by blue.”

“I like Willow Tree. Green is calming too, it’s supposed to be soothing and nurturing.” Scully pauses as she takes in the contents of the box, sighing dramatically. “More videos Mulder?”

“Hey, you told me to clean up the living room.”

“I did, but I thought you threw them in the trash, not just squirreled them away into another room.”

“These are classics. I couldn’t throw them out.”

“Ghostbusters?”

“A classic.”

“Caddyshack?” She looks at him skeptically. “You still have Caddyshack?”

“I have good memories of that movie. Don’t you?” he asks pointedly, hoping that she hasn’t forgotten that movie night eighteen years ago; the night when they’re pretty sure they made their son.

“I have good memories, but not of the movie.”

“Traitor.”

“It’s a terrible movie.”

Mulder takes the video from her hand. “I don’t care how many times we have to watch it, but you’ll learn to love this movie. We can watch it again this evening. Enforced maternity leave has its perks.”

“We’ve got a nursery to decorate.”

“I’ve got a nursery to decorate. You’re not painting Scully, it’s not good for you or the baby.”

Sighing, Scully knows he’s right, but she’s still determined to argue. “You can’t be trusted to do it on your own.”

“Says who?”

“Me! Don’t you remember when you decorated the living room?“ His expression is blank. He clearly can’t remember. “Then you forgot about the wet paint and got it all over the sofa when you tried shifting the furniture?”

“It’s not my fault it was slow-drying paint.”

“I want to use stencils on one of the walls.”

“And you can, but that doesn’t mean you’ll be painting the entire room.”

“You’ll paint the carpet.”

“I’ll put down sheets.”

“You’ll miss parts.”

Mulder smiles, then sits down on the floor next to his wife and brings the box closer towards him. “You can supervise,” he says, kissing her nose before turning his attention to the box she’s going through.

“Don’t be patronizing Mulder.”

“I promise you can do your stencils. After you’ve watched Caddyshack. Or…” he lifts out another movie. “Gremlins.”

Scully wrinkles up her nose. “Wow, what a choice…” she replies sarcastically. “You really know how to spoil a girl.”

“Or you could watch…well now, I think this is more up your street,” Mulder says, his smile widening as he finds a familiar-looking DVD case in the box. “Our honeymoon video.”

Suddenly Scully is interested, reaching out to snatch the DVD from his grasp. “You’ve kept that in here?”

“I figured you wouldn’t want it on show in the living room, just in case your brothers drop by unannounced.”

But she’s not amused. “Mulder, what are you thinking? William slept in here a few weeks ago when he came back, when the catch on the window in his room got stuck.”

“And?”

“And, what if he saw it when he stayed in here?”

“He shouldn’t have gone snooping.” Scully doesn’t seem to see the funny side. “I think we can safely say he didn’t see it.”

“What makes you so sure?”

“Well for starters he’s been home since, and he’s still able to look both of us in the eye. If I’d have seen a video of my parents doing the wild thing, I’d have upped and left immediately.”

Chuckling, Scully blushes and shakes her head. “We need to find a better hiding place for this.”

Mulder rummages around in the box and pulls out two more cases. “Don’t forget these.”

“Oh god.”

“Maybe we should have a home viewing movie night rather than Caddyshack.” He glances down at her swollen abdomen. “Wait, you don’t think that’s when Scully Junior was conceived do you?”

“Thankfully the dates are definitely out,” Scully replies quickly, as though she’d once had the same thought. “And as much as I’d love any excuse not to watch Caddyshack, I think the days of me re-enacting our old movies are over for a few months.”

“We could make a new one,” teases Mulder. “I hear that pregnancy porn is all the rage nowadays.”

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that.”

“It’s just something I’ve heard.”

Scully’s expression suggests she thinks otherwise, but she’s more than willing to let it drop. “Our movie would be extremely limited given that I’m now the size of a house.”

“I’d still watch it. I’d make sure I hid the DVD so William didn’t find it.”

“God, could you imagine?” Scully huffs out a laugh, rubbing her eyes. “I’d die if anyone watched those movies, especially if it was someone we knew.” Pausing, she glances over at Mulder, who’s suddenly shifting awkwardly on the floor. She doesn’t fail to detect the flush that has taken over his cheeks, or the way he can’t quite meet her eye. “Mulder?”

“Hmm?”

“Please do not tell me you put those movies online.”

“I did not put those movies online.”

Her eyes narrowing as she studies his body language, Scully continues her questioning, not willing to let him off the hook just yet. “So no one other than the two of us has ever seen them?”

“No one other than the two of us has ever watched the movies…” he says, his voice uncertain. And then he murmurs four little words, and hopes Scully doesn’t hear him. “…the whole way through.” Sadly, he knows that she’s heard him, he knows that he’s about to regret that fateful day in more ways than one.

Her earlier good humor now a thing of the past, Scullly struggles up onto her knees, then moves as though to stand, before changing her mind and simply slapping her husband on the arm. Hard. “What the fuck?”

“Okay, let me explain,” Mulder begins, as Scully finally gets to her feet. Before she can storm out of the nursery he’s right behind her, grabbing hold of her arm to try and stop her from walking out on him. “It’s not what you think.”

“Oh really?” Scully spits, turning around to face him. Her eyes bore into him; she’s (understandably) angry and Mulder wills her to calm down, aware that any unnecessary stress isn’t good for her or their daughter. “So you didn’t broadcast our private video for the whole world to see?”

“No!” From the expression on Scully’s face, Mulder knows she doesn’t believe him. “I promise you, I did nothing of the sort.”

“Nothing is online?”

“Nothing is or has ever been online Scully, I swear.”

“Then who saw it?”

He knows it’s only going to anger her further, but she has to know the truth. He takes a deep breath, preparing to meet his doom, but it seems Scully is too impatient to wait for him to speak.

“Oh god, don’t tell me my mom saw it.”

“No Scully –”

“Because she would have told Tara, and Tara might have told Bill –”

“Scully, I promise you that your mom definitely didn’t see it. I’m not sure she would have been quite so kind to me if she had.”

“Then who?”

“Skinner.”

“Skinner?” Her eyes widen in shock. “Skinner?”

“Let me explain.”

“Walter Skinner? Our former boss? The same Walter Skinner who was sitting in our house just two nights ago when he came round for dinner?”

“Scully, it’s not what you think.”

“No? So it’s not that my former boss watched a movie of my husband and I having sex?” Mulder says nothing. “What did you do Mulder, invite him over for a boy’s night? Did you get a high five for convincing me to let you film us?” Tears sting Scully’s eyes, the knowledge of what happened both upsetting and infuriating her, and Mulder desperately wishes he could go back in time and change what had happened that day. He’d been mortified at the time, but now he feels awful for Scully.

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Bullshit.”

“Please let me explain.”

“Be my guest,” she snaps, stepping back away from his grasp. Mulder suspects he has just seconds before she turns and walks out on him.

“He didn’t watch the whole movie.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Knowing that he got his kicks before the movie had finished?”

“It wasn’t like that Scully. It was a brief second, and an accident. I certainly never intended for him to see it, and as soon as he realized what he was seeing he switched it off. It was all just…just a fucking mess,” he adds, defeated.

Somehow Scully can sense that it’s something Mulder regrets, not just because she found out, and some of the fight leaves her. “Tell me what happened.”

“It was when the two of us were separated. I umm…well I was going through a bad time. A really bad time. I don’t think I ever told you how low it got…” Scully nods, her anger fast dissipating. “Skinner came over to the house when I was going through a particularly rough spell. He took pity on me and was helping me tidy up. I went out to the kitchen, he switched on the TV and saw the movie playing. As soon as he realized what it was he switched it off, told me to pull myself together and get you back, and that was the last we ever spoke of it.” Seeing the pity in his wife’s eyes, Mulder shrugs, smiling sheepishly. “I guess you didn’t realize just how pathetic I was, crying as I watched our old sex tapes by myself, missing you but too scared to call you back.”

“It’s not pathetic Mulder,” replies Scully, stepping in closer towards him and this time taking hold of his hand. “It was a bad time. Depression is never easy, far from it, and I know I didn’t exactly make life easy for you.”

“I brought it on myself.”

“That’s not true and you know it.”

“I’m sorry Scully. Not just for Skinner seeing the movie, but for everything.”

“We’ve been through this Mulder, you need to stop apologizing.” She steps into his arms, squeezing him as tightly as her belly will allow. “Dare I ask what part of the movie Skinner saw?”

Mulder kisses her cheek and brings a hand up to place on her stomach, smiling as he feels their daughter stretch within her close confines. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Mulder?”

“I can’t really remember.”

“You are so full of shit!” Thankfully she’s laughing now, but he knows deep down she’s still mortified and won’t let him forget this in a hurry.”

“It won’t make you feel any better.”

“Mulder…”

“I think it was the part when you were describing your fantasies…”

He watches Scully’s face as she casts her mind back, trying to think of the part in question. Suddenly her eyes widen as realization dawns. “But…wasn’t I…?”

“Yeah…”

“Mulder, did Skinner watch me masturbate?”

Wincing, Mulder decides it’s safer to feign ignorance, pretend he can’t quite hear her question. “If I start painting now, I should be done before dinner.”

“Mulder…”

“Hmm?”

She pokes him in the stomach. “Answer the damn question.”

“I can’t remember –”

“Liar.”

“I believe…I believe you may have been enjoying yourself. A lot.”

“Oh my god…”

“Look on the bright side Scully.”

“My former boss and friend saw me masturbate Mulder, there is no bright side.”

“At least it wasn’t William.”

“Stop talking.”

“And at least Skinner still gives you eye contact. I mean, I’m sure he has the image of you burned onto his retinas to use when he’s alone, and if he’d died in that car accident he’d have died knowing what it was like to see you naked -”

“Mulder, will you shut up?” As Scully hits him again, he laughs, then kisses her, on the lips this time. “I’m sorry,” he says, meaning it. “I certainly never meant for anyone to see it. And I promise you now that no one else will see that movie or any others we have made or may make.”

“I guess I forgive you,” she replies. “On one condition. No, two.”

“Name it.”

“Let me supervise the decorating.”

“Deal.”

“And we’ll skip Caddyshack.”

“Scully…”

“Skinner saw me naked Mulder.”

“Okay Deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

Some things never change, Scully muses as she steps into the office carrying her cup of coffee and sets in down on the desk in front of her, next to her pile of paperwork. She may have taken an extended break from the X Files, but now that she and Mulder were back at the Bureau, they were still facing the same monsters. Most of their colleagues had worked at the Bureau with them the first time, their office was still situated in the depths of the basement, their parking spaces still furthest away from the building. And, she thinks to herself, the paperwork is still as arduous, if not more so.

It’s another day of meetings, of reviews, planning and budgets. These days don’t happen often thankfully, but when they do they involve a lot of caffeine and leave both Mulder and Scully pondering their life choices.

Mulder, uncharacteristically, is already sitting at the desk, raring to go. In the past Scully had to bribe him with food or certain other pleasures to even get him into the office on meeting days, but today, right from the get go he was eager to get to work, even when she reminded him of the meeting just moments after their 6am alarm call. She’s not quite sure why he’s in such a good mood - she knows it isn’t down to sex, last night she’d nodded off barely twenty minutes into a movie, and when she’d woken Mulder had been snoring next to her. She’d nudged him awake long enough for them both to make it upstairs to bed before they passed out yet again. Normally he’s not a morning person, so she only presumes he has something up his sleeve, an X File no doubt.

“I see you’ve come prepared,” Mulder says as Scully rounds the table and sits down next to him.

“If I’m going to survive this meeting I need coffee. Lots of coffee.”

“I’m sure you’ll wake up soon enough.” He almost sounds smug, but Scully’s too busy taking her first sip of coffee to question him. As she does so she shivers, frowning up at the air conditioning unit. Mulder notices. “Cold?

She nods.” You told me there was supposed to be a heatwave today.“

“There is,” he replies matter-of-factly. “It’ll warn up,” Mr Optimistic adds, glancing down at her pencil skirt and bare legs. He smiles.

“You’re just saying that so I don’t yell at you for telling me I don’t need hose today. I’m regretting it already.”

Shrugging, Mulder reaches for his energy drink (that explains his eagerness, muses Scully) and takes a swig. “What can I say Scully, I’m a huge admirer of your legs –”

“Sorry to keep you agents.” Skinner comes breezing through the door, shutting it behind him. “Traffic was a nightmare this morning.” He sets down his briefcase and a Starbucks cup on the desk, shrugs off his jacket and hangs it on the back of his chair before sitting down. “I hope you haven’t been waiting for long.”

“No Sir,” Mulder replies enthusiastically. Both Skinner and Scully shoot him a suspicious look.

“Alright then, shall we make a start?”

As Scully nods she catches Mulder’s eye, frowning as he winks at her. Whatever he’s excited about, she suspects it won’t be long before she finds out.

Xxxx

In some ways Scully is thankful that Skinner is currently doing most of the talking. It gives her the opportunity to fully wake up before it’s her turn to speak. But then it also allows her to daydream, meaning she’s not giving her superior her full attention. Mulder on the other hand appears to be listening intently, for what must be the first time ever, answering Skinner’s questions with such keenness that Scully half wonders whether Eddie Van Blundht has escaped from prison. It’s only the fact that Mulder is currently defending his theory of vampirism that Scully realizes he is indeed her partner.

“I understand why you chose to investigate this case Mulder…” Skinner says, leafing through the two sheets of expenses. “But I just don’t understand why your expenses are so high. Dry cleaning?”

“That would be me Sir,” admits Scully, tuning into the conversation, sitting up straighter in her seat. “When I apprehended the suspect there was a struggle and my pants were…” Scully pauses suddenly, feeling a hand rest on her bare knee. Stunned, she dares a glance at Mulder. He’s sporting a decent poker face, at least to anyone but Scully, but after more than twenty years together she can read him well. Too well. The sparkle in his eyes tells her he’s up to something.

“Agent Scully’s suit was a mess by the end of it,” Mulder adds, reaching with one hand to pick up his drink, while the other makes its way up Scully’s skirt. She sucks in a sharp breath, clamping her thighs together in an attempt to stop him in his tracks. It doesn’t work.

Skinner looks over at her, his eyes narrowing. “Are you okay Scully?”

She nods as she suddenly feels Mulder’s fingers tracing the fabric of her underwear. “Yes Sir.”

Thankfully Skinner is distracted, picking up his coffee cup and shaking it, finding it empty. “I’m going to get another coffee. Mulder? Scully?”

“I’ll take a coffee,” Mulder says, while Scully simply shakes her head, giving her partner a warning look which he of course ignores. Skinner makes his way towards the door and steps outside in search of fresh coffee, and as soon as the coast is clear Scully relaxes her thighs and turns to hiss at her partner. “Mulder! What the hell are you doing?”

Not missing a beat, his hand moves to cup her underneath the table, one finger sneaking beneath the material of her panties. “I’m acting out my fantasy.”

“Excuse me?”

“My fantasy Scully. Don’t you remember? You must do, you were so fucking wet when I’d finished telling you about it.”

“No.” She’s lying of course, but the last thing she wants to do is encourage him. They’re in a meeting with their boss, with their friend, and as much as the idea may turn Scully on, she knows she can’t allow this. It would ruin everything.

“Yes you do,” Mulder replies, studying her carefully. He smirks. “We’ve got it on video if you want a reminder later. I think my exact words were that I imagined “sneaking my hand up your skirt while we were in meetings with Skinner, making you come while he sat opposite.” I think there was something about a blow job too, but I’m a gentleman. Ladies first.”

“Are you crazy?”

“You told me since that it was hot, that you wanted it too.”

“I didn’t mean it Mulder!”

“Oh you mean it Scully.” He runs his finger along her opening, smirking as he realizes he’s answering his own question. “Fuck Scully, you’re so wet. You dirty little…you want this just as much as I do.”

“Mulder, stop –” As Skinner re-enters the room and kicks the door shut Scully forces a smile in the direction of her Superior, who’s thankfully completely oblivious to what’s going on underneath the table. He reaches over to place Mulder’s coffee in front of him, unaware that one of Mulder’s hands is now otherwise engaged.

“Sorry about that. Everyone wants coffee this morning,” Skinner explains as he sits back down opposite them. “You were saying Scully.”

“Well…” she hesitates as Mulder slides a finger into her. “As Mulder said…my…my suit was the victim. “I believe I’m well within my right…” Mulder swirls his finger, collecting her wetness, giving him more to play with. Though she wants to push him away, wants him to stop, Scully shifts her legs, spreading them wider and allowing him access. She chances a look at him just as he raises an eyebrow, though of course he’s not surprised. This may have been his fantasy, but she wants it just as much. “To claim for that.”

“Of course.” As Skinner glances back down at his notes in front of him, Scully grabs hold of the table, her knuckles whitening as Mulder’s thumb grazes her clit, his finger gently sliding in and out of her. She chews her lip, her expression pained as he begins to work her, and all she can think about is not falling apart in front of her boss. This is so wrong, so wrong, and yet it feels so good. She’s so turned on right now, and she knows that Mulder knows. It takes everything she has right now not to start shifting her hips and encourage him. She can’t work out if she wants to kill Mulder or drag him by the tie underneath the desk so they can finish this once and for all. Hell, this is his fantasy, he must be rock hard right now.

“Your motel was more expensive than expense guidelines allow,” Skinner continues, just as Mulder adds another finger, sliding in deeper. This time Scully whimpers. “We’ll pay the difference Sir!” she practically shouts, and Skinner’s gaze whips up. He eyes them both suspiciously. “Is everything OK?”

“Scully isn’t feeling too good today,” explains Mulder, his voice steady. He’s so calm, so cool, definitely not as though he has two fingers deep inside his partner, curling them up to hit that sweet, sweet spot and that makes her toes curl and her eyes roll back in her head and sometimes, just sometimes she -

“Do you need a moment Agent Scully?” Skinners expression is now one of concern, and Scully is just grateful he’s sat across the table, that the hum of the air conditioning is enough to muffle the sound of Mulder’s fingers pumping into her.

Damn right she needs a moment, she thinks to herself. She’s so close already, the combination of Mulder hitting her g spot and the knowledge that this is so delightfully sinful sending her careering towards the edge.

“I’m fine,” she says, her words measured, trying desperately to hold it together. She’s building up to an almighty climax but the last thing she wants is for Skinner to find out what’s been going on during their meeting. She’d never be able to look him in the eye again, it was bad enough that time years ago when she kissed him. Oh god, what if he wants to join in? Before she can even entertain that fantasy, Mulder applies more indirect pressure to her clit and she’s clamping down on him, her thighs shaking while her fingernails dig into the table and she bites her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Time stands still as she climaxes and at that moment Scully couldn’t have cared less if the room had been full of fellow FBI agents who all knew what had just happened. Mulder rides out her orgasm with her before removing his fingers, and as Scully slowly comes back to her senses she’s mortified, yet also strangely turned on again when he brings them up to his mouth, sucking on them when Skinner ducks his head to focus on the file in front of him. God Scully loves her husband, she really does, yet she also fucking hates him right now.

He looks smug when he glances over at her, raising an eyebrow in challenge, while she… she’s a mess. Her face is flushed, her breath heaving and her thighs are sticky. She needs to excuse herself to go clean up, but she’s also not sure she can move right now. She’s not sure she can move ever again. The same could be said for Mulder; she knows without looking that he’s incredibly turned on, eager to bury himself in her, and part of her wants to turn the tables, to jerk him off while he has to maintain a poker face for Skinner, but she knows it would never happen. Mulder has never been subtle, his orgasms even less so. Hell, the whole Hoover building would know what was going on. Besides, she should leave him hanging now after the stunt he’s pulled, even if it’s one of the hottest things she’s ever experienced.

So instead of ducking beneath the table and helping her husband out with his problem, Scully sits up straighter in her seat, ignoring the dampness in her underwear, takes a deep breath and composes herself. “The cheaper hotels were fully booked,” she begins, her voice now a little less frantic. “Agent Mulder and I felt that the case warranted urgent attention, and we’re willing to pay the difference.” And with that she’s slipped back into Agent Scully mode, cool, calm and collected, and definitely not coming down from the best orgasm she’s had in months. She’s determined to get through the meeting as quickly as possible, and then she’ll see about rewarding her husband in return.


End file.
